Flora Frenzy Wiki:Guidelines
This page describes Flora Frenzy Wiki's Guidelines when it comes to contributing to the wiki. Please read and follow these guidelines before attempting to create and/or edit pages. Intentionally ignoring these guidelines may lead to warnings and potential bans on a case-by-case basis. If you are unwilling to read through thoroughly, please at least skim through and read the points summarised with bold text. The Policies page goes hand in hand with this page. General Guidelines *'Assume good faith when people create or edit pages.' Most editors want to contribute and improve the wiki, not the opposite. It is important to be civil and avoid disputes when possible. Arguments and edit wars are frowned upon and can be avoided as long as both editors communicate through the Edit Summary feature, message walls, discuss and other forms of chat. *'Absolutely no inappropriate content.' Content includes all forms of media found in this wiki such as vulgarities and adult content. The wiki is and should be clean for all ages. *'Do not vandalise.' Vandalism is the act whereby an editor purposely hinders the wiki's progress or disrupts and messes up the wiki's content. For more information, visit the Vandalism section of the policies page. *'Page creation and editing guidelines can be applied vice versa.' The guideline separation is a rough guide on what should be done accordingly when you are creating or editing a page, but does not mean that those guidelines are strictly within their respective actions. *'Uncertain of something? Ask the administration team.' In the event that you have a question to ask or you need to report something, you can contact a moderator or above through their message wall. Questions include and are not limited to the following: unaddressed guidelines, guideline clarifications and special circumstances when creating and/or editing a page. It is also advised to report to the administration team whenever there are cases of edits or page creations that you think are not following the guidelines and/or policies. **You can also ask for help in Discuss by creating a topic under the 'Wiki Editing Help' category. **Note that the developers Nathfuzz and Mattscy do not entertain such questions and reports, only ask them if you do not receive a reply from a moderator or above in at least 2 days time. Creating Pages *'Verify that the page is assigned to you before making it.' When the wiki is undergoing each stage to prepare its articles, an editor is assigned to create the page in order to prevent edit conflicts. Always ask the assigned editor if you want to collaborate and help with the page creation. *'Ensure that the page deserves to be an article.' Use your user profile, blog and the Discussions Board if you wish to talk about the game, wiki and anything off-topic. Avoid creating redundant pages in general. *'Add page categories.' Pages should include the necessary categories for them to be organised. Avoid making new categories and check other similar pages for the category necessary. *'Bold the title of the page when mentioned.' When the title of the page first appears in the text of the page, please bold it with the triple apostrophes. For example, Earth Plant gives you Earth Plant. *'Strictly no plagiarism.' If you really need to use information from a source, rephrase it then cite it by placing it in a section called notes/references/addendum. *'Avoid speculation and dubious information.' If you are uncertain that the information you or others provided is valid, it is best to discuss among other wiki editors first. *'Refer to announcements in the Main Page and in Discuss.' They will tell you what to do, such as reserving and creating specific pages. Most importantly, if you do not understand something, just refer to other pages! There is no harm in exploring how exactly should you go about creating a page. Feel free to look into the markup language used in a page as well as how an editor went about creating the body text. Editing Pages *'Use templates prepared.' For example, a template like Template:Plant is used as an infobox for all plant pages. *'Use British English.' This is the standard for the wiki. If you are unsure whether a word falls under British English, consult an online dictionary. **Note that this does not apply to markup language such as the term 'color' being used. *'Use present tense unless there is an exception.' All information in this wiki can be done at any point of time. An example of an exception would be the events page for an event that has passed. *'Write in 3rd person.' Acceptable words are the following: 'the player' and 'players'. If you need to refer to the player with a pronoun, use 'them' and 'their'. Avoid using 1st person and 2nd person pronouns like 'I' and 'you'. *'Currency should be labelled as coins and Robux appropriately.' The in-game currency is known as 'coins'. For stuff like gamepasses, you would spell out 'Robux'(with the capitalisation). For example, you would format the sentences as "10 coins to purchase the Earth Seed" and "10 Robux for the Void Aura Gamepass" respectively. If there is no currency involved, put it as 'N/A'. *'Link only the first appearance of a text.' For example, in the Earth Plant page, the 'Seed Store' gets mentioned and can be linked to its related page. However, if 'Seed Store' has subsequent appearances in the Earth Plant page, it will not be linked again. This is to prevent pages from being link heavy. *'Avoid contractions.' Contracted words like "that's" is not acceptable in formal writing. *'Please proof-read before publishing the page.' Mistakes can be made and proof-reading helps to clear up any potential errors. Additionally, it is recommended to help one another proof-read the pages. *'Official images of in-game assets are copyrighted.' Please do not use them outside of articles like in your blogs unless permission is given. *'Trivia and Notes/References/Addendum sections are optional.' Only add them if there are extra information that does not fit in any of the page sections. In the case of 'Notes/References/Addendum' it would only be for citations. Category:Flora Frenzy Wiki